


A Whole New War

by Black_Winter_Rose_Thorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dystopian, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Novel, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Slavery, Underage Sex, Voldemort Wins, based off personal experience, bdsm-light, fun stuff, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Winter_Rose_Thorn/pseuds/Black_Winter_Rose_Thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has gone to Hell in a hand basket. Literally. </p><p>Its three years after Voldemort came back and in that time he's taken over both the Muggle and the Wizarding worlds. If you are not a pure-blood, you are put into slavery of three categories: Labor, Servant, or Concubine. Hermione Granger was sold as a concubine to Severus Snape. She has to approach her own feelings about the ex-professor as well as her awakening sexual preferences, and Severus has to admit to himself that buying her was more than just playing the dark knight-sort of role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bought

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sultan's Slave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800977) by [Elfflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame). 



> Originally, this was going to be a different sort of story. It wasn't going to be a fanfiction at all, but it stuck in my brain. I might turn this into an actual novel, changing names and such, of course, and publish it. If I do, I'll remove it from the site, but I don't know quite yet.
> 
> Also, all the tags are just in case. I don't want to surprise anyone.

The world has gone to Hell in a hand basket. Literally. Hermione gripped the cell's bars as Lavender yanked at the corset's strings to tighten it. Roses had been embroidered on the soft fabric. Corsets had been removed from public circulation about a century or so ago, until their benevolent ruler ordered a new sort of class system. Certain people had to wear the corsets.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Lavender said, finishing the knot. Hermione didn't respond. Instead, she brought her hand up to the metal collar around her neck. The skin itched, because she was allergic to silver.

"Its not your fault," Hermione said at last. "The Dark Lord demanded..." she took a breath "...slaves for his men."

"Hermione--"

"Don't," Hermione snapped, turning to face her. The fellow Griffindor had changed a lot. Her hair now matched her name and glasses now adorn her face. A ring was on her left ring finger and her stomach bulged with triplets.

"How's Ron?" Hermione forced out, swallowing thickly. Both her heart clenched from the memory of his choice and the nerves for the up coming hours. Butterflies were dancing the Tango in her gut. She attempted to scratch her neck again. No smile.

"Unhappy."

"He's got his dream job."

"Yeah, but his two best friends are slaves."

Hermione's head snapped up in surprise. No one had told her Harry was a slave.

"Who owns Harry?"

"You- _know_ -who," Lavender whispered, holding out the short skirt Hermione had to wear. Both women swallowed.

 

 

\----

Sometime after Lavender left, Draco came. He stared at her sitting on her bed through the bars. In his right hand were the cuffs she'd have to wear. When it came to slave traders, you wanted the gentlest you could find. Especially, for the kind she was. On the plus side, Draco was protective and did extensive background checks on everyone invited.

"Hello, Granger," he sneered before giving her one of those charming smiles meant for friends, respected elders, and the people Draco wanted in his bed. She knew which she was.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

He visibly winced. She had learned quickly, despite the marks on her back saying otherwise. Her first lesson, a whipping, caused something inside her to snap the bonds holding herself back free. The memory of the whip on her back made her knees shake, her face flush, and a delicious warmth spread through her abdomen and crotch. 

"You're up for sale."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"Most of the bidders are watching through those blasted webcam things that the Dark Lord adores so much," he said, running a hand through his hair. His face was agitated. "So don't expect to immediately see the person who bought you."

"Yes, Mr--"

"Don't Hermione."

The cage popped open. Draco cuffed her and lead Hermione to the slave queue. She wasn't first. The Concubines were never first, and even of the brightly colored corsets, she'd be last. She was one of the Golden Trio, and--according to the other slaves--should get the highest price. Save the best for last, so to speak. She climbed the crooked steps to where the slaves sat, waiting to go up on the auction block. When it was her turn, she climbed the creaking, wooden stairs to the sales block, which had been the faculty seating back when Hogwarts had still been a school. The Quiditch field was full of people. She stood there in her scandalous clothing, eyes down and freezing in the wind.

"Hermione Graner. One of Harry Potter's friends," the auctioneer spat. "She's been well trained..." Hermione was turned so the crowd could see her back. She shivered. "We'll start the bidding at one hundred galleons."

The bidding crowd went wild and the amount grew at random rates. Soon the amount was up to fifty thousand and the crowd was silent as Lucius Malfoy clicked on the four or five computers behind the block. Hermione watched him get annoyed and then his eyes widened. The three minutes she waited to hear the bid stretched on forever.

"There is a bid of one hundred thousand."

The crowd, Hermione included, gasped.

"Sold!" the auctioneer declared. Draco led Hermione off the platform and down to the locker rooms. Her bag of clothes was already there. Outside was a car, an ancient Cadillac. Voldemort had decided that he enjoyed Muggle technology when he discovered the internet. And everyone knew about his soft spot for his Concubine.

Draco helped Hermione into the car after putting the bag in the trunk. She watched him as he closed the door and as the car drove away. She watched until he disappeared and she settled into her seat, eyes on her hands.

"Hello, Miss Granger," a deep, familiar voice said, snapping her attention to his face. Her eyes stopped at his hooked nose before moving up to his dark eyes.

"Professor Snape," she breathed.


	2. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hermione gets a tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll: What should Harry's state be?
> 
> A. Well treated as Voldemort's slave.  
> B. Abused as Voldemort's slave.  
> C. In love with Voldemort.  
> D. All of the above.
> 
> Let me know in comments.

Severus nearly groaned at her voice. She was breathless, because of the corset, but it sounded more like a moan to his ear. He schooled his expression, calmed his breathing, and subtly adjusted himself. She still stared at him.

"Miss Granger," Severus said, making her blink. "You are aware of your situation?"

"Yes," her word was whispered. Her eyes went down.

Severus watched her moment before leaning back. Outside, the vehicle was a Cadillac, but inside, Severus had transfigured it into a limo. He watched as Hermione finally lifted her eyes to let them float out the window, watching the scenery speed by. They only appeared tinted from the outside. Severus smirked.

It widened when Hermione shrieked. The car had taken off.

 

\--------

Hermione was shaken when they finally landed. She waited until Professor Snape got out before she did. She kept her eyes down. He led her to the front door, unlocking it with a wave of his wand. The brunette felt a stab of jealousy pierce her gut and her stomach roared in rage.

Concubines weren't allowed wands.

Hermione was surprised when, instead of a great mansion, the inside of Professor Snape's home was cozy. The hall was narrow, even narrower where the where the stair jutted out. At the top of those chairs was a door. No doubt it was locked to Hermione. She followed him again, to a room behind the stairs. It was just a little bigger than her cell and a single bed was shoved against the wall. A desk, badly made, was in a position that it would serve double duty. As if she'd ever use a desk again. It had a folding chair for a seat. Cheap. Beside the door hat lead to the hallway was a wardrobe. The other door had Master's Chambers painted on it.

She was only in jthe room for a moment before a house elf appeared with her overnight bag.

"Shari," Professor Snape stated. Hermione tried not to let her mind wander back to the potions classroom that had become the scene of her fantasies. Of Professor Snape bowing her over the desk, paddling her with the palm of his hand. He would lift and separate her butt cheeks until he was ready. The sound of a zipper being pulled down rang out in the classroom. Moments later, a blunt object shoved its way in, causing Hermione to scream. The thrusting hit the right spot inside her every time.

"Shari will give you a tour, Miss Granger," Professor Snape's voice popped her out of her reverie. She flushed. There had been a reason for her know-it-all tendacies. They were the only things that kept her from spacing out. A moment later, Snape was out of the room, his robes billowing. Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. Both of them stared after him. Shari spoke first.

"I'm sorry, Miss."

"Why?"

"Because Miss is stuck. Shari is stuck, too, but Miss has it worse."

"Its okay, Shari."

The little elf nodded, her ears flapping a bit. After Hermione put away her belongings (eight corsets, two skirts, a pair of stilettos, a thong, sexy fishnets, three pens, one journal, and  _Potions for the Dark Wizard_ by Severus Snape--not autographed damnit). Her bag was stowed under the bed. The book had been published shortly after,

_In honor of the Dark Lord's mighty victory over the vile Harry Potter_.

_Mighty_ , she thought sarcastically. A scoff lefter her lips. He had found a way to get to Harry. Harry's confession the days before the final battle still made her heart clinch and her blood run cold.

Shari scoffed at the amount of belongings. Hermione was sad to say that she had no toiletries.  _Concubines don't get those privileges, bitch_. Hermione's feet were cold.

"Miss will need some things."

She didn't respond to the house elf. In silence, Shari led the ex-Griffindor around the townhouse. The kitchen was made up like Hermione's dream. It was well stocked and it had modern appliances.  The living room was across the hall and it had been a dining room at some point. Or so it looked. There was an eclectic collection of couches and chairs with matching tables. The living room and kitchen were by the front door. Down the hall to the left was Hermione's room. To the right was the bathroom with a delicious looking tub. She wanted to have a nice soak. The door at the very end was Snape's entrance, but to get to the Master Bedroom, Shari took her through her room. 

It was large with the largest bed Hermione had ever seen. The sheets were silk and the mattress looked comfortable. It was made for sin. There was a wardrobe and a nicely made desk. She was confused by the double doors, but Shari told her she wasn't to enter the Master's potions lab without permission. Hermione nodded solemnly.

After the tour, Hermione went to the kitchen. She fixed lunch for herself, Shari, whomever it was upstairs (who decided that now would be a good time to dance a reel), and for Professor Snape. With tomato soup and sweet tea in hand, she went to his bedroom. Leaving the food on his desk, she approached the double doors. Rapping on the doors, she breathed deeply. He opened it with a scowl. Hermione lowered her eyes.

"I brought you some lunch, sir."

After a moment of quiet, he came out and dismissed her to her room. Hermione wondered when her new master--Professor Snape--would take his new Concubine to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn is coming.


	3. Dreams and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we visit Hermione's dream and there's a reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll: What should Harry's state be?
> 
> A. Well treated as Voldemort's slave.  
> B. Abused as Voldemort's slave.  
> C. In love with Voldemort.  
> D. All of the above.
> 
> Let me know in comments.

His hands felt great caressing the crevice of where her ass met her thighs. Those long fingures, calloused from years of stirring cauldrons and grading horridly written papers slid against the bundle of nerves that made her gasp and jerk her hips. Within seconds, they were gone, in their stead was a stinging on her ass. A silent warning in the form of a spanking not to move. She obeyed, stilling her hips. As a reward, his hand soothed her cheeks, her center already tingling and dripping. Those long fingers pushed past her labia, slinding against her. Two of them in the first go, stretching her deliciously. He moved, pulling them out almost all the way before pushing back in, causing stars to spark behind her eyes as he hooked them. He increased his pace, making her soft moans to turn into loud screams. That coil in her abdomen curled tight and she... was... so... close...

"Cum," his deep voice commanded right before she felt his lips latch onto her clitoris, sucking it.

"Severus," she gasped, sitting up in bed. The sheets clung to her like a second skin. Her unruly, curly hair stuck up at odd angles, sticking to her face, even. Her breathing was uneven. Shaking her head, Hermione crawled out of the bed, onto shaky legs. Shari appeared.

"Is Miss all right?"

"Yes, Shari," Hermione said, setting her heated body down on the cold wood of the folding chair. After an initial hiss, she was able to sit still, feeling better. "I'll just need a shower."

"I'll get it started for Miss," Shari said.

"No, that's quite all--"

Shari was already gone. Sighing, Hermione moved over to the wardrobe. A green corset gleamed at her and with a grin she pulled it out with the matching thong. None of her skirts matched it, really. When she saw the silver tights, she shook her head in confusion. Why hadn't she seen it before? A little note was attached.

_Hermione,_

_Wear thee with that sexy, green corset. He'll like it._

_Draco._

_P.S. Aren't I a sneaky bastard?_

"Yes, you are," Hermione laughed. Then the dream washed over her and she had to bite her lip. She hadn't had a wet dream about the Potions Master since fourth year. He still stayed in her fantasies--which had been useful during her "Concubine training"--but he had managed to stay out of her dreams.

"Until last night."

"Miss' bath is ready," Shari arrived with a crack. Hermione nodded. They walked across the hall, to the bathroom together. Shari helped her into the tub of warm water. She sunk into the little bit of heaven, muscles relaxing.

"Master will be up soon."

"How soon?"

"One hour. Shari has to fix breakfast," Shari made a face on breakfast.

"You don't like to cook?"

"Can't. Shari's food tastes like rubber."

Nodding, Hermione washed quickly before climbing out, drying off. Shari helped her into the corset, doing a better job of tying it tightly than Lavender. After dressing, Hermione rushed to the kitchen. With expert hands, she scrambled and fried eggs. She fixed hash browns, bacon, and sausage. The food ended up on four plates, instead of two. She raised an eyebrow, but she had to figure out what lunch would be. Shari was working on the orange juice when foot steps from the hallway pulled both of them pause.

"Hermione?"

Her heart nearly burst. Turning, she was surprised to see a greying man standing there in his black robes. There were circles under his eyes.

"Professor Lupin?"

Before Hermione knew it, Lupin was across the room and hugging her to him. She could feel tears prickle at the corner of her eyes.

"I thought you were dead."

"I'm okay, Professor."

"Oh, don't call me Professor," the werewolf said, pulling away. "Call me Remus." He looked her over finally, taking in the corset, and the elation on his face turned to horror. "Oh, Hermione. I'm so sorry."

The Concubine shrugged.

"I'm fine," she said, swallowing. She turned back to her task. There was a chicken she could cook and use what was left over from lunch to make soup. 

"Hermione," Remus' voice was closer. He was probably at the table. "We tried."

"I know."

They fell into a pregnant silence. A similar scene was played with Sirius Black. While they waited for Professor Snape, Remus explained their prescences. 

"We're Servants. He doesn't need us down here, but up the stairs is a shop he owns."

"He's not much of a people-person."

"No, but we are. And we keep it clean."

"I'm glad you two are alive. Harry would be, too. We've lost so much."

"I know."

Professor Snape blessed them with his appearance as the two men finished eating. He was carrying a heavy crate and bottle clanged together inside at every movement. Sirius took the box and headed upstairs. After a warning look to Snape, Remus followed.

"Good morning, Professor," Hermione said, taking their dishes to the sink as Snape sat down with a  _thud_.

"I'm not your professor anymore," he stated.. "If you don't feel comfortable calling me Severus, call me sir... or Master."

"Yes, Master," Hermione responded, not missing a beat and suppressing a moan. Calling him Master made those nice tingles race through her bod and pool at her clit. She had to pinch herself from going into Fantasyland.

 

\---------

Severus swallowed a groan with a side of orange juice. He would  _not_ take advantage of the situation. No matter what the corset meant. Hermione was his former student. Sure, he entertained notions of having her as his Concubine, using her intelligence to help prolong his orgasms, before. But he'd never let them get out of hand. Not really. He only saved her.

Who knows what those men were doing to her in those cells? No. Scratch that. He  _knew_. It was how the "trained" them. Severus, himself, had born witness to Mr. Finnigan's "training." He had been bend over a table, crying, as the Lestrange brothers took turns...

Shaking himself from those thoughts (and the thoughts of doing the same to the brightest witch of her age turned Concubine), he stood from the table. After looking her over and making a mental note to get her new clothes, he returned to his work in the Potions Lab. His bed wasn't touched the night before.

 

\--------

Hermione watched him go with a pout. She could only really do one thing. And she needed to make sure he didn't sell her off to the Lestranges or something. How could she show him that she's a good Concubine if he wouldn't let her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!
> 
> Also, my first time writing anything even remotely smutty. At least for the public.


	4. Finally (Maybe?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a satisfying sex scene (maybe?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are sick, twisted, and demented. I like it. Keep going.

Severus opened one eye with a groan. He was still sitting in the hardwood chair in the Potions Lab, beside the cauldron he had cleaned just before passing out. He'd made a Sleep Draught. It wasn't like the Dreamless Draught, because it just helped you get over your insomiatic tendancies. He stood, stretching. His back popped several places along his spine. Still, he had aches and pains, so he left his lab.

Once in his room, he opened his wardrobe, looking for something for the pain. He was surprised when the massage oil he usually kept was missing. Everything else was in its usual order.

"Master," a female voice breathed from behind him. He turned stiffly and saw her sitting on his bed, sheet up to her chest. Black eyes took in the pale skin, lit only by candle light. Her hair was only slightly tamed as he looked her over. Severus took in the expression on her face, the bite of her lower lip combined with the intense staring of her eyes, which he had only seen in his classroom while she took notes, would have been enough to cause his limp organ twitch, but he was too surprised. 

"Miss Granger," he said, swallowing thickly as his eyes moved down to stereotypically heaving bosoms underneath the green sheet, the swells of which were just over, but her nipples were hidden. For a moment, he thought about how  _ironic_  the situation was. Had he not told her to call him master not hours before? And still, he called her Miss Granger. As if that would keep the less than innocent thoughts from making a loop around the tracks in his head. "Why are you in my bed?"

At least he hadn't stuttered.

"I'm trying to do my job, Master."

"Your... job?"

The Concubine sighed, "I'm your Concubine, Master. Your Consort. Courtesan."

Miss Granger slid from the bed with a sensual grace that he wished he hadn't witnessed. It was already hard enough to only think of her as the know-it-all student in his classroom. She'd been parading in nothing more than a corset and a thong since he saw her at the slave trade that had once been the school he had attended. With the release of her hand, the green fabric dropped from her body, pooling around her feet. He had to swallow again, now that his eyes traveled over her nipples, her flat stomach, and down to the chestnut curls at the apex of her thighs.

 

\-----------

 

Hermione had to repress her urge to smile. In all her time in school, she'd never thought that the professor just about every young woman attending the class of were secretly in love with would turn into a speechless adolescent just by seeing her naked. She approached him with false confident. The sort of confidence that came from taking a shot of firewhisky to get the nerve.

"Master, you haven't slept in your bed in days," Hermione said, gently pulling his robe off his shoulders. It dropped to the floor. "And that bed is so comfortable." She started on his jacket buttons, pulling the fabric free and taking her time to pull it down his arms. It joined the robe on the floor. "So many buttons." She was panting now. She wasn't surprised by the vest and white button up shirt. She was surprised by the near Victorian sleeves. Deftly, she removed the vest, throwing it to another part of the room. The shirt followed after a bit of struggling. "Wouldn't some skin on skin make you feel the least bit better?"

She managed to get one button of his pants undone before he stopped her hands. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. She looked back down at his crotch where a cock waited to be unwrapped like a Christmas present. 

"Miss Granger," he growled, grabbing her hands fully. His voice made her shiver. "This is not appropriate."

"Have I been too forward?" Hermione asked, looking back up at him. Some men wanted a more traditional approach to their Concubines. She kicked herself. Of course he'd be more like that. He wore Victorian clothing, after all. "I apologize."

"Miss Granger, I did not buy you to... fornicate. I bought you so that no one will... sully you."

Hermione stared at him blatantly, before a bubble of laugh burst from her throat. It started as a small chuckle, but it wasn't long before it became a full, belly laugh. When she finally stop laughing she looked at him somberly.

"You don't buy a Concubine after they've been trained if you don't want them to be... sullied. I'm only good for sex now, Master."

"Miss Granger."

Hermione looked at him as he winced at every movement he made to get her to let go of him fully. Silently, she dragged his naked for to his bed.

 

\-------------

 

Severus was on his stomach on his bed before his mind had fully caught up with the situation. Something wet was poured onto his shoulders. He blinked in surprise as small, soft hands kneaded his stiff muscles, working out every tense area and knot. He groaned as his body automatically relaxed against the ministrations. Grunting when she made him help her remove his pants, he relaxed again when she worked her way back over his body. 

Apparently, he hadn't let a woman touch him in too long, because his cock was rock hard in seconds. He tried to think of things that would make it go away, but nothing really worked.  Unfortunately, the soft skin of her breast brushed against his back, pulling a moan from his throat. It had been too long. Lust became a haze across his vision. He knew he shouldn't allow himself to lose control, but he snapped anyway.

Throwing her off him, he climbed off the bed. She huffed and attempted to get off, but he growled. Severus would need the proper tools for giving his Concubine a good fuck. Inside the secret panel in the wardrobe were some rather nice bondage rope, but she would be too new, so he settled for some asylum cuffs. Faster than he would have believed possible, he seized Hermione's right arm and cuffed her to the headboard. He continued restraining her until the only thing she could do was pant, staring at him.

With a smirk, he leaned in close to her sex, inhaling an exotic and addictive scent. Arousal. The little wench wanted what he was going to give her, so why should he hold back. Tasting her, Severus settled himself better between her legs. She gasped, thrusting her hips up and throwing her head back. 

_She didn't expect this_. 

He lavished her folds with the gentle attentions of his tongue before latching onto her clit. He sucked and licked and flicked her until she writhed on the bed, back arched up. His fingers made a path from her knee to those deliciously pink lips, penetrating with two instead of one. Twisting and hooking them until she came apart, he deemed her wet enough. He slowly moved up her to cup her face with one hand while the other lined himself up. With a single thrust, he was balls deep in a delicious heat. It wasn't as tight as he would've liked, but he could fix that easily. 

 

\----------

 

Hermione leaned into each thrust of his hips. Feeling the near bruising pace only increase with every snap of those delicious hips. With sex-crazed eyes, she watched his muscles bunch and relax under his skin. Her breasts heaved with every breath and every thrust. When he hit that spot inside her that made her see stars, she nearly screamed his name, but she stopped herself.

_Concubines do not scream their master's name during sex._

Neither said anything as the sex became more animalistic. Master Snape grunted and growled above her and she could only listlessly move her hands to pull against the restraints when she wanted to touch him, but the restraints added another layer to the spring already coiling in her abdomen. It tightened and tightened until--

Shari arrived with a crack, scaring the shit out of Hermione and snapping the senses back into Master Snape. He pulled himself from her body and sunk in a nearby chair.

"Miss, Mr. Black would like to talk with you," Shari said, oblivious to their state. Hermione growled in frustration. She'd been so close, so close to showing him what a good Concubine she would be and the house elf interrupted when they were getting to the good part. Snape was gone in an instant, releasing her with a wave of his wand.

_How'd he get his wand out of his pockets?_

"Let me get dressed first, Shari," she sighed finally as she climbed out of the bed and sulked towards her room.

"Yes, Miss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I was going to be nice and write a nice, long, sexy sex scene, but then I thought... Nah. Severus Snape isn't desperate enough. 
> 
> And we all know what he did after he disappeared. *wink*


	5. Breakfast and (a Little Bit of) Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sirius does not get breakfast, because he is a bad dog. Also, a tiny bit of porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day. Woot!

"Hermione," Sirius greeted her with a smile.

"Evening, Sirius," she said, sitting across from him at the table before he could move to stand. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Wouldn't it be better to--"

"Tell me."

"Are you  _sure_  you're okay?"

His question only mildly surprised her, but it turned into irritation. She quickly schooled her face like the Slytherins in the training center taught her. 

_Concubines_   _don't show negative emotions, bitch._

"I assure you, Sirius, that I am quite all right," she said, formally. She looked over the man who was her best friend's god-father. His hair had once gone all the way to the insanity that he felt whilst in Askaban, but was not controlled. He was no longer gaunt. And the crazy in his eyes from the Dementors wasn't gone, but had turned into something a bit more exotic. Being Master Snape's Servant worked well for him.

"The greasy jackass isn't doing anything to you, is he?"

"That's the problem, Sirius. He's not doing anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a Concubine," Hermione nearly growled. "There's a higher turn over rate for us. Girls, boys, men, and women were bought and sold all the time. Some of them even returned to the training camps after only been owned for a few days."

She looked away from him. Images of battered young boys and girls being dragged back to their cells. Draco's fuming over some of the girls being only eight or nine. Young women as young as twelve pregnant, because their owners hadn't thought of contraceptive spells, and didn't want the child. The younger ones were sold in secret, unless Draco got his hands on them. He kept them well fed, and no one was allowed to touch them. He took good care of them.

The ones who had returned looked around with dead eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked.

"I don't want to end up like that," she said, standing and stalking back to her room. When she walked in, she was surprised to find clothing on her bed. None of it the sexiness of the corsets and thongs. A note sat on top.

_I think your new owner likes you._

_Lavender_

Smiling, she packed everything into her wardrobe, but for a sheer nightgown that she had always dreamed of owning. The fabric felt like silk on her skin and silver lace adorned the hem, sleeves, and neckline. Only Lavender and Ginny knew about the secret wish.

When she fell asleep, it was with a smile on her face.

 

\-------------

Severus groaned as light filtered through his blinds and into his bedroom, hitting his face. The curtains of his bed were open. It was the first time he'd slept there in almost a month. The scent of parchment and jasmine filled his nose, coming from the pillow that the lower half of his face was buried in. It was the silver one that Hermione had been lying on while he'd been thrusting into her delicious heat.

Another groan left his throat as those thoughts caused tingles and heat that riviled even the strongest whisky rushed through his veeins until they stopped right on his crotch. He was hard as Hell.

Pulling the pillow from his face, he grasped his hard member in one hand. He started by caressing the head, genly sliding his hand down his shaft. Moaning, his hand went back up. Slowly, his hand increased its pace as he did in his memories from the night before, but instead of being interrupted in his fantasy, he finished. Something in him broke as he shot his load all over himself, getting some of it on his forehead. It was that explosive.

He hadn't had an orgasm like that since the first time he had seen Lily Evans in her Hogwarts school uniform.

That thought brought him back down from his high instantly. The pleasant tingling was replaced with the heavy, black liquid of guilt. He felt cold.

Severus summoned a wet cloth and wiped himself down before quickly dressing and heading to the kitchen.

 

\------------

Hermione was in the kitchen when he arrived. She glanced at him as she flipped pancakes of various interestin shapes. When they were done, she served him cheerfully. Remus, too, when he came down. When Sirius arrived all he got was a cold glare and an empty plate.

By the time her pancakes were ready, Master Snape had finished and disposited his dishes in the sink. Her face was sad as she watched him make his way to the stairs.

"How did you sleep, Remus?" she asked, trying to keep her mind off of it. She smiled at him over her orange juice.

"I slept well," he said with a knowing smile. "How was your night?"

"It was amazing," she replied as the memories of how great it had felt to be in her master's bed, with his hard cock pumping into her. Pink tinged Remus' face as he subtly sniffed. She wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been taught how to in the training camp. "Until  _someone_ " glare at Sirius "interrupted, because it was  _so_  important to ask me how I'm doing."

Her glare at Sirius intensified.

After a few uncomfortable moments, Sirius rushed upstairs. Hermione relaxed.

"Do you know what happened to the Order?" she asked, casually. "I was being trained while all the action happened."

"Most are Slaves or Servants... Or Concubines."

"And the rest?"

Remus paused before answering, "Askaban."

"Shit."

They stared at each other for a long time, before Hermione took a deep breath.

"And... my parents?"

"Official dentist to the Dark Lord."

Hermione gaped. "Why?"

"I think Harry had a say in it," Remus said without looking Hermione in the eye. She asked what he meant, but the werewolf refused to say anything. Before she could implre to his educating side, a loud bang startled her.

In his billowing robe, Master Snape looked more like a prince, than the Potions Master he was. A scowl was painted on his face and Hermione forgot to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Master Snape so angry?
> 
> Also, a cookie to anyone who guesses the reference. And by cookie, I mean, possible chapter previews.


	6. Big Party (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hermione goes to a party, with Master Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not putting this up when I finished it, but I started on chapter seven immediately after, so I had to finish that one before I could put this one up.

Hermione couldn't believe where she was. Or what she was wearing.

The mansion was more of  a castle, larger than Hogwarts had been. The stones used in the building, built by muggles, glowed green with the Dark Lord's power. The great hall was beautiful, the ceiling spelled like that of the school's, allowing them to see the stars in the sky. The Dark Mark was mosaiced into the floor. There were little cafe tables with matching chairs on one side of the dance floor. And on the other, was the banquet. At the far end of the hall was a throne, but it was empty. On the floor beside it was red, plush cushion. A sitting place for a Concubine.

Everyone was dressed in elegant gowns and dress robes. Hermione included. It came down to the floor, despite her heels, and the neckline hung low, revealing a bit of cleavage. When she walked, it looked like she glided. The sleeves were long, stereotypically witch-like in design. They sort of reminded Hermione of Mortisha Addams. Of course, it was green. Master Snape was in a slightly more formal version of his typical outfit, sans robe. It was also green, and the pants were tailored just right, fitting his buttocks perfectly. She could enjoy looking at it as she had walked behind him down the stairs from the entryway.

The only thing she didn't like was the leather collar. Well, she wouldn't have minded, she realized as she touched the elegant snake hanging from it, if Master Snape had given it to her, because he liked owning her. But no. It was law.

_Concubines wear their collars in public. Any whore caught without one will be beaten._

Hermione shivered, pressing closer to Master Snape immediately. The Lestrange brothers were smirking at her behind Master Snape's back. Again. They had been early.

"Mrs. and Mr. Lucius Malfoy," the announcer called from the entrance. Everyone turned to look. Concubines kept their eyes down. "And their son, Draco Malfoy with his betrothed, Ginerva Weasley."

Hermione nearly glanced up in surprise. Draco had never told her that he'd been planning to marry Ginny. If she wasn't a Concubine, crowd be damned, she'd rip into him. Master Snape only scowled.

 

\------------

Severus watched his oldest friend walk down the twenty steps into the Great Hall. The man chose to wear lack to the Dark Lord's equivalent of a ball. He raised an eyebrow, as if he expected Severus to complain. Narcissa wore a pink dress that flattered her curves and made her look like a princess. She approached Snape's Concubine with a mildly friendly smile.

"Hello, Miss Granger," she said. Severus was a little disturbed that Miss Granger kept her eyes on her own skirt. The look on Narcissa's face was the same. She approached him. "Good evening, Severus."

"Narcissa. How are you?" Severus said, his voice was a casual sort of thoughtful. Lucius came up behind his wife.

"I'm quite well. Your Concubine... I seem to remember her being more... vocal."

"She wasn't trained by my men, Mother," Draco said, stepping in front of Hermione. As Lucius told his mother who trained Miss Granger, Draco smiled at the young woman. "How are you, Granger?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Malfoy," Miss Granger replied. Seconds later, she was being hugged by a mop of long, red hair. 

"Hermione," Miss Weasley said, pulling away to look her over. The redhead's eyes widened. Severus had made sure the collar Hermione wore was made of the highest quality leather, and sat on her throat more like a choker. With its jeweled snake, it looked like it had been made for her. It hadn't been.

 _She does look fetching_ , his traitorous mind suggested before going into the memories again.

"Narcissa, dear," Lucius said, catching his wife's wide-eyed attention. Like a snake striking, he kissed her lips. "Why don't you take Miss Weasley and Severus' Concubine to the punch table? Severus and I will entertain ourselves."

"Of course, Lucius," Narcissa gained composure quickly. "Girls?"

As Narcissa led them away, after a nod to Hermione from Severus, he felt a sinking sensation in his stomach. It only worsened when Lucius sat down.

 

\-------------

Hermione followed Mrs. Malfoy and Ginny over to the giant, crystal bowl of red punch, which was on the opposite side than Master Snape. The wives, girlfriends, and fiancees were intermingling with the Concubines. Mrs. Malfoy and Ginny started going on about wedding dresses, flowers, and the seating arrangements they wanted. Hermione tuned them out pretty quickly, her eyes drifting to Master Snape where he sat, talking to Mr. Malfoy. It looked like they were arguing, though she couldn't tell what it was about. Master Snape's face was in a deeper scowl than she had ever seen. 

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice cut through the fog, pulling her attention to her long time friend.

"I apologize, Miss Weasley," Hermione said, ignoring the startled look on the redhead's face. "I'm afraid my mind is elsewhere. What were you saying?"

Ginny glanced at Narcissa, who had a knowing smile, "I was just asking you to be my maid of honor."

"I will have to ask Master Snape."

"I'm sure he'd say yes, Miss Granger."

"I will have to ask Master Snape."

Ginny stared at her until she turned away as another Concubine approached. The young woman's black hair was high above her head in a bun that looked like it could touch the roof.

"Hello."

"Hi," Hermione replied. The other girl was Charlie, the Concubine of Crabbe's. She'd been in Hufflepuff while they'd been in school.

"My owner is selling brooms these days," she said with a smile. "In Diagon Alley. Will you visit?"

"If my master doesn't need me and gives me permission."

"What does he do, Miss Granger?"

"Owns an apothecary."

"How enchanting," Charlie said as Hermione glanced in her master's direction.

He was talking to a pretty blond. She held the kind of beauty and figure that Hermione could only dream of. She'll always be petite and brunette. The blond leaned over Master Snape, shoving her bosom into his face.

"Shit," Charlie said, looking at Hermione. "I hope for the best."

She rushed away.

_"When it appears that your owner might be thinking about selling you," one woman who's been to so many owners said. "other Concubines will stop talking to you."_

The girls with the dead eyes...

"Announcing his lord and our master, Lord Voldemort," the announcer cried from near the throne. Everyone turned to look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving ya'll until chapter nine before I tell you what the reference was, so you guys can keep guessing. I know someone out there has read the books.


	7. Big Party (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hermione sees Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you shall know the results of the poll!

Severus watched as his master walked in the room, dressed in Slytherin green and silver. His appearance was spelled to be more visually appealing with sandy hair and a more humanly-shaped nose. But his eyes were still red with the slit pupil. In one, well manicured hand was a gold chain leash that led to a leather collar around a fair throat.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was crawling on his hands and knees behind the Dark Lord. His green eyes were downcast and his hair was a mess. Sex hair, sort of mess. Mr. Potter was shirtless, though he did have harem pants on, the fabric incasing his legs was see-though. A slit ran from his ankle to his hip. He crawled until he reached the cushion. The young man sat there, legs to one side. He never looked up.

Severus mentally apologized to Lily for being unable to do something more productive to save him. The announcer ordered everyone into a line with their partners. Miss Granger was by his side before he had to search for her. For some reason, that made his heart swell with a sort of affection.

_"Have you tried the mudblood, yet, Severus? I'd like to try her."_

Severus' hands were suddenly fists. Lucius wouldn't be allowed to touch Miss Granger. Ever. Severus would keep her safe.

"Master?" Miss Granger summoned his attention. "Are you all right?"

Severus forced himself to relaxe, fists going back into hanging hands by his side. He took her arm, his long fingers taking hold of her smaller ones.

"I'm on edge."

"Because of what Mr. Malfoy said?"

Severus looked at her in surprise. "Do you know what he said?"

"No, but I saw you two arguing, Master," she admitted. Severus caressed her hand absentmindedly. The couples in front of them greeted the Dark Lord like royalty. When it was their turn, Severus regretted letting go of her hand almost instantly.

 

\---------

Hermione curtsied to the Dark Lord and his Concubine without looking at their faces. Harry's knees were purple from crawling on them.

_If your master comands it, you, the Concubine, will crawl on your hands and knees._

"Sseveruss," the Dark Lord said, his deep voice resonating across the hall. Hermione shuddered as memories of him on the battlegrounds assaulted her mind. Fear. "I see you have gotten yourself a Concubine."

"Yes, my lord."

"Have you tasted her, yet?"

"I have, my lord."

The memory of Master Snape inside her came to the front of her mind immediately. Something started probing at her limited barrier, sliding through the cracks easily. The presence watched the scene play out. It was pleased when it saw her gasping and moaning under her master. Then, it grew angry when Shari interruptedthem. Suddenly, it was pleased again. No doubt by the obvious frustration on her face and within the memory's tinge.

Suddenly, it was gone.

"I think you need to get your Sservantss and housse elf under control. Itss not ssafe to be sso tensse, Sseveruss."

"Yes, my lord."

"Harry," the Dark Lord said, his voice changed into more of a caress. "Why don't you and Missss Granger go catch up."

"Yes, Master," Harry replied. His voice was soft and shook. Before Hermione knew it, Harry had grasped her hand and was guiding her out of earshot. She wasn't sure how he was crawling. The gold leash stretched with them.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione."

"Hello, Harry."

"You're Snape's Concubine."

"I know."

"At least its not one of the Lestranges," Harry said. Hermione looked up at him and almost gasped out loud. A large, purpleish bruise on his cheek. His chest was littered with bruises.

Hermione's eyes met his sad ones.

"Were these caused during...?"

Harry flushed. "Not the bruises. He hasn't quite broken me, yet."

"He's had you for a year."

"The Dark Lord doesn't want his sex toys broken, but if I don't behave..." Harry trailed off. Hermione swallowed tears. She reminded herself that she could cry when she got home.Instead, she hugged him, apologizing purfusely forhow she'd reacted to his confession.

"Its okay, 'Mione."

"I shouldn't have told you that the dreams were his. I  _know_  you know the differences between your dreams and his," she said.

"I probably would've reacted teh same way. If you had come to me and told me that you were having wet dreams about the Dark Lord," Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "I would've thought you were nuts."

"Does he know about those dreams?"

"No. I'm not going to tell him, either."

Hermione smiled back at him. He didn't quite meet her eyes, but that was okay. She couldn't save him.

"Do you still have those dreams?"

"I do."

"So he only... hurts you outside of sex..." Hermione started.

"Its always my fault."

"Harry--"

"The one on my cheek was because I didn't want to put the pants on," Harry said, sighing. He knewwhat every bruise meant, everything he did wrong. It broke Hermione's heart, but he confessed that it was better to know why he was being beaten, than what he had with the Dursleys.

When Hermione asked what happened to them, he confessed that the first thing the Dark Lord made him do was kill them. Without his wand. Hermione did gasp then.

 

\----------

Miss Granger's gasp drew Severus' attention to where she and Mr. Potter sat, talking. Severus' palms started sweating and something fluttered across his stomach. Growling, he turned to watch the dance floor. Lucius was waltzing withthe blond strumpet who had approached him.

She had thought that she would be able to seduce him into marrying her. He wasn't interested. And when he saw the possible friend Miss Granger was getting to know walking away upon spotting the woman flirting with him, he sent her away. She had huffed.

Miss Granger joined him as the spell on Potter's leash caused it to shrink the closer the Boy-Who-Became-You-Know-Who's-Concubine got to his master. Potter winced and gasped as he sat on his behind, legs together infront of him. The boy leaned his head on his master's thigh. Lord Voldemort ran a hand through Potter's hair.

"Miss Granger," Severus said, pulling his eyes from the sight to look at his Concubine. "We're going home."

"Yes, Master."

Her soft voice went straight to his groin. He led her to the apparating point and took her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a last little note: Someone mentioned that they didn't believe that Harry could love Voldemort, because its not in his character. Have you ever heard of Stockholm Syndrome?


	8. Its About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the inevitable finally happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Spoiler Alert:) And the reference was to...

Hermione followed Master Snape into his bedroom where he poured himself a drink, about two fingers. She didn't say anything. The silence was pregnant with the things they had learned at the party.

She figured she should go and pack her things. As she started for her door, he cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Where are you going?"

"To my room, Master."

"No, you're not, Miss Granger."

The order made her freeze, and caused tingles to shoot straight to her clit.

"Yes, Master."

"Look at me, Miss Granger."

Hermione turned. She kept her head down. 

"Look at me, Miss Granger," Master Snape said. Hermione obeyed. "Good. Now tell me what happened. When we were bowing before the Dark Lord."

She thought for a moment before relaying that he had asked her master if he had tasted her, yet. She admitted, with a blush, that she'd remembered what happened in the bed. "And then he was using Legillimacy on me, I think, Master."

"He did, Miss Granger. I was not able to warn you before hand," Master Snape said, sloshing the liquid in his glass. "I did not have enough time." He took a sip. She watched him take his drink over to the bedside table. "I'm sorry."

Hermione didn't say anything.

_It is not the Concubine's job to comfort her master._

"Come here, Miss Granger." Master Snape sat down on his side of the bed. She walked around to him.. Her stomach fluttered. "This gown needs to be put in my closet."

"Yes, Master."

He had her turn and with deft hands, he unbuttoned the endless buttons that kept the dress tight around her torso. The fabric released her soft, pale flesh, and the corset she wore. Green. With Master Snape's help, the gown was lifted over her head. It magically went to the closet. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as Master Snape pulled at the ribbons holding her corset closed.

 

\------------

The many layers between him and his Concubine's soft skin caused his cock to jump. Once the corset was off, Severus had Miss Granger turn around. She watched his hand, he was pleased to see. He pulled down her underpants, allowing it to fall down to the ground. She stepped out of them. His hands ran over her soft skin.

Her stomach was flat, but the skin was soft. She shuddered under his calloused hand. Severus zeroed in on one of her nipples and latched on, kissing and licking the nub hard before pulling it into his mouth to suck. She moaned.

He wasn't sure what ha gotten into him, but he didn't really care for the moment. His arms wrapped around her body. Her hands grasped at the fabric of his shirt on his shoulders.

He switched breasts, glancing up at her face. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back. Her hair had torn free of her hair band. He enjoyed the taste of her flesh. His pants were way too tight.

With one hand, he barely managed to free himself from his pants, hissing against her breasts from the cold air. She moaned again.

Severus slid his middle finger against her clit, making her lips thrust against him sharply. He slowly worked his finger against her, timing his finger with her thrust. She groaned. He moaned. She was so wet, leaking down her thighs.

He pulled her so she straddled his waist. His mouth left her nipple.

"Miss Granger," he growled, guiding the head of his cock to her pussy. "Sink down."

She obeyed his order, taking him inside of her in one thrust. He latched onto her hips, leaning back with the perfect view of her body.

"Ride me."

 

\-------------

Hermione obeyed instantly. She thrusted her hips, moaning at the sensation of how  _deep_  he was hitting her. Every thrust hit that spot inside her that made stars explode behind her eyelids. His grunts spurred her on faster and faster.

"Miss... Granger..." he groaned.

She gasped in response. Her body felt like she was fanning a flame that could only he could put out. Hermione's brain short circuited until her nerves just begged for her release.

Suddenly, she felt Master Snape flip them so that he was pounding into her pussy. Every thrust made her breasts bounce. When she felt the coil tighten until the spring exploded. Her back arched and her fingernails dug into his flesh.

Moments later, Master Snape gave one final thrust efore spilling inside of her. She felt him collapse over her, their bodies sweaty from their activities. She felt him move her so that she was lying on the bed properly. He joined her. As she drifted off to sleep, she tried to ignore her heart's clenching.

 

\-------------

Severus hit himself on his thigh. 

_She was his student for fuck's sake._

He glanced at her sleeping form, his seed was still seeping from between her legs. Her wild hair clung to the pillow beneath her.

He sighed.

At least he hadn't called Lily's name. Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...the Half-Blood Prince.


	9. Not Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we are surprised that Shari is still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so evil.

Severus did not sleep alone for a week. Okay, more than a week. Even though Severus had refused to touch her again, Miss Granger would find her way into his bed. He'd wake with his arm draped across her torso. Except when he fell asleep at the cauldron. Then he woke up and found her sleeping, curled against the pillow he slept on.

It was... endearing...somehow...

He shook his head. Snape had to focus on the potion he needed to brew. A customer had ordered three hundred vials of the Dreamless Draught. They wanted it weak, though. One cauldron could fill about fifty vials before the potion had to be thrown away. If he was allowed to make it at moderate strength, it would at least last until all of it was vialed.

Right when he stopped the fiftieth vial, the potion turned pea-soup green. Sighing, he banished the potion with a wave of his wand. One batch down. Five more to do.

"I can't finish all of these in two weeks," he muttered, checking another cauldron. The healing potion was coming along well.

When his mind came back to the task at hand, Severus sighed. He needed help. There was only one person in his household who could be trusted.

Severus walked out to his bedroom where Miss Granger was making the bed. She glanced at him as she tucked the edges under the mattress.

"What would you like for supper tonight?" Hermio--no. Miss Granger--asked.

"I don't care."

"I was thinking tacos," she said. Before he had completely lost his mind, Severus didn't believe he could have brought her to his bed. Lily laid an accusatory glare on him in his mind.

"I do not care."

Herm--no, Miss Granger--seemed upset and his heart clenched. It was not her fault he held a wounded heart in his chest.

"I need your help, Miss Granger," he began. Hermione looked up at him before walking over to his form with measured steps. Severus stopped her."

"But Mas--"

"I want your help in the Potions Lab," he interrupted. She stared up at him, confusion written in her eyes. "I need to brew five more batches of Dreamless Draught."

"You'll let me... brew?" she asked quietly. He nodded. Severus watched Hermione's eyes widen before she ran to her room to get dressed.

As he watched her ass disappear though the door, he realized that he hadn't corrected himself when his brain called her by her first name.

 

\-------------

Hermione stared at her closet, unsure what to wear. She'd woken up in Master Snape's bed as usual, naked. He had laid a robe beside her ona chair that she had slipped on and made breakfast. While he worked, she cleaned up his room.

When he came out while she was making his bed she's been surprised with how  _domestic_  their conversation had started out. She hadn't let on that she'd found his closet of whips, chains, and various other sex toys. A special leather pet collar included. It was green.

"I wonder if I could get him to..." she trailed off, blushing. It wasn't her place to question  _anything_  he did. She pulled the dress that matched the collar out, feeling the softness of the fabric. Her fingertips sung. She loved it.

It would work for her two tasks: one, to brew, and two, to entice her master. She didn't wear underwear. Not even the corset, because once she'd start sweating, it would be mostly seee-through, much like a white t-shirt. Once dressed, she joined him and stopped short.

The room was stifling hot and Master Snape stood shirtless over a cauldron. She swallowed. Thickly. her sex warmed and moistened. On his back was a tattoo, a beaver stirring a cauldron. Soon after she saw it, the image faded and his back was just scarred. She was still wet.

_Tattoos are hot_.

She was quickly directed to her task and she worked. Her dress began sticking to her skin before she had even half of the potion finished. Master Snape checked over her shoulder, his large hand splayed over her lower back, fingertips brushing her ass.

"Good job, Miss Granger," his husky voice was silk against her eardrums. His lips had brushed her ear. She shivered.

"Thank you, Master Snape," she breathed.  Hermione placed the cauldron on a stable heat, pulling the contraption that would work like a  _Stasis_  and placed it on top of the cauldron. Master Snape's hands were gripped around her waist. He spun her around.

Before she knew what was happening, Master Snape crashed his lips to hers, licking and kissing at her bottom lip before entwining her tongue with his. She moaned. He growled.

A crash sounded and Master Snape lifted Hermione. He turned, setting her ass on the cold, hard wooden table. With her help, Master Snape pulled her dress over her head. After discarding it, he turned her over, so her ass was in the air, and she found her wrists bound to the table. She didn't know that there were ropes there. Master Snape's bulge pressed against her through his trousers. She moaned when the rough fabric brushed her clit.

"Master Snape," she gasped, forgetting the rules for a moment. He didn't respond and in a moment of clarity she was glad. She didn't want him calling her Lily again.

_Your Master can call you by any name he wants._

Before she could decide to move away from that train of thought, Master Snape's fingers found her clit. Her mind went blank.

"Why are you not wearing undergarments?"

She moaned in response.

"Tell me," he ordered. Hermione just about orgasmed.

"Didn't want them to stick to my skin," she lied. He seemed to believe her.

Suddenly the fabric was replaced by the head of his phallus. The soft skin rubbed against her, just enough that she could feel her own juices on her labia. Before she knew it, he was inside her to the hilt.

Then, the thrusting began. With ever snap of Master Snape's hips, Hermione's body surged forward and her breasts brushed across the cold wood. She groaned, clenching her fists around the ropes for leverage.

"So... tight," her master gounded out. She could only make incoherent sounds in response.

The coil in her abdomen was ready to explode when a  _crack!_  stilled the coupling enough for Hermione to suddenly lose Master Snape's cock and warmth. Shari smiled, evil glint in her eye.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"A Mrs. Weasly here for Miss, Master Snape," the scheming house elf said.

 

\-----------------

Severus growled. He. Had. Been. So. Close! He glared down at the insufferable being that had interrupted him.

His Concubine had been enticing the moment the dress had clung to her skin, revealing that she was  _not_  wearing under clothes. Part of her wanted to hex Shari into goo.

But the rational part of him suggested that it was a good thing to be interrupted. He'd already fucked his student and that made him a disgusting man. Unfortunately, that same voice told him that he was going to burn anyway.

_He had fucked his student three times_.

As he put his angrily twitching cock back in his trousers, he told those voices to shut up.

"Give Miss Granger a few moments, Shari."

"Yes, Master."

He released her from the bindings and slinked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more porn soon.


	10. Pity Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are pity parties. And a tough talking to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly depressing chapter.

Hermione was happy to see Lavender sitting in the parlor, but she couldn't wipe the scowl off her face. She had finally gotten him to use her as his Concubine again, and they got interrupted by Shari. Again.

"Hermione! You look good," Lavender said, smiling. As she hugged her friend, Hermione noticed that Lavender's eyes were drawn to her wrists. There were bruises forming from the ropes. Hermione blushed. "Except for that. What happened?"

"I was doing my job," Hermione sighed. "Shari interrupted."

"Oh! I am  _so sorry_! I told her to do anything to get your attention." Lavender looked contrite.

"Based off the gleam in her eyes, I think she enjoyed it," Hermione sighed, crossing her arms. Lavender leaned forward as much as her pregnant belly would let her, a scandalous grin on her face.

"What exactly are you up to?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Bully, Hermione."

They both giggled.

"Lavender, I'm really not sure I want to talk about it," Hermione admitted, soberly.

"Hermione..."

"I... I don't think he wants me..." Hermione confessed, wringing her hands. She explained how she rarely got him to look at her the way he did right before the times she'd gotten into his pants. She didn't leave anything out. "And he one time I got him to orgasm... He... It wasn't my name..."

"Oh, Hermione!" Lavender pulled Hermione close on the couch. The chestnut haired girl couldn't stop her tears. It felt like her training had failed, which meant that she should go through retraining.

_Concubines never_ ever _love their masters._

She'd broken that rule before he even bought her.

 

\--------------

Severus froze.

Someone else's name had come from his lips. In the mist of orgasm. He'd done something he'd sworn never to do. The Potion's Master was  _not_  supposed to make a mistake like that. Especially because of who commanded him. No one wanted to be reminded in bed that their partner wanted someone else.

_Shit._

His back was to the wall, his head leaning back, eyes closed. Severus had hurt Hermione.

_I'm supposed to protect her._

"Severus?"

He opened his eyes and levelled his sight on Lupin.

"What?" he whispered, careful of the girls in the other room.

"Are you okay?"

"Just dealing with my own bout of idiocy."

Lupin stepped forward. "Its about Hermione, isn't it?"

Instead of responding, Severus walked across to the kitchen, sitting in the chair, back to the doorway. His head went in his hands. The werewolf walked in.

_Damn him._

"Talk to me, Severus."

"Why?" Severus asked, raising his head, forearms falling flat. "Why should I talk to you? You allowed Potter to torture me."

"Severus, I'm sorry---"

"Do you want to mock me some more?" It came out as a hiss.

"Sev--"

"Fine, I'll give you the ammunition. I lost my only friend and the woman I loved to James Potter, then they died. I was unable to protect her son from the abuse or slavery he's going through, and I had to save the insufferable Know-It-All from being sold to someone like my oldest friend," Snape growled softly. He stopped looking at the werewolf. "And no I find out that I called someone else's name..."

"In bed? With... Hermione?"

Severus didn't respond. Lupin didn't press. 

Guilt was kicking the Potion Master in the stomach, crushing it into food for small dogs.

Lupin spoke at last, "You know you  _can_  enjoy yourself with Hermione, Severus. She's your Concubine."

"She's my student."

"Not anymore."

"Lupin, I--"

"No. Hear me out." Severus shut his mouth. "I have  _really_  good hearing..." a snort from the peanut gallery "....and Hermione's confessing to some pretty scandalous feelings for you. She  _wants_  you." _  
_

Severus didn't look up.

"Lily's dead, Severus. Move on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. It'll get happy again. ;)


	11. New Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things start going up hill for some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Enough about me," Hermione said, shaking herself. "How is Mr. Weasley?"

"Ron is... fine, I think."

"What do you mean?"

"He's withdrawn. Secretive," Lavender said, looking down at her lap. "I'm afraid he's up to something."

"Lavender..."

Mrs. Weasley changed the subject, "Have you seen Mr. Potter?"

Hermione nodded, recounting what had happened, minus the Dark Lord entering her mind.

"Shit..."

"I will admit, though, the scene from  _Star Wars_  with Leia and that Hut guy popped in my mind," Hermione chuckled. "I kept expecting the Dark Lord to make him dance."

"What's  _Star Wars_?"

"A movie. Muggles make them."

"Oh... We're so behind..."

"Its okay..."

The girls talked a half hour more before Hermione returned to the Potion's Lab, filling and stopping fifty-two vials of the Dreamless Draught. She smirked to herself. The rest was spoiled, but she got a full two extra vials done. She hoped Master Snape would be pleased.

 

\-------------

Severus sat at his desk in his room, filling out invoices for his various clients. The draught client in particular would have to receive her order in increments of fifty. Three hundred galleons total would be due a week after the last shipment, he noted. After he signed his name, he folded and sealed the parchment, placing it to the box of the first shipment. He'd have to send it the next day.

His brain decided to send his thoughts to his Concubine. Specifically her tight, wet pussy. Severus groaned as his cock jumped in response, hardinging in his slacks.

_I didn't need this_.

Severus' traitor brain supplied an image of Hermione tied to his bed, red marks from his favorite whip adorning her skin like the sexiet form of body jewelry. In his mind's eye, she had tattoos of snakes and potion vials wrapped around her provacatively and her belly button was pierced. As were her nipples. And her clit. Her pussy was soaking wet and lust blew her pupils wide.

He groaned. Fuck, he was in trouble.

Standing, he walked into his lab, watching her fill the vials from his batch of Dreamless Draught. She hummed some Beatles' song.

When she was done, setting the vials in their protective carrier, he spoke up, "Hermione" she looked at him, hair wild "I apologize for what I've done to you" he watcheed his Concubine's eyes widen. His cock twitched. "It seems I am going to have to use you for your status as a Concubine..."

She was staring at the bulge in his pants. A smirk came over his face.

"That means some... customizations."

Hermione's moan was enough to make him grab her, pulling the witch into a searing kiss.

 

\-------------

Voldemort maoned, his right hand in his Concubine's hair as Harry sucked on the Dark Lord's rigid member. The Boy-Who-Lived hollowed his cheeks around his Master's cock, ausing the man to moan loudly.

Fuck he had made a good decision. Harry's tongue twisted around the engorged head as he bobbed up and down. Voldemort almost came as the head of his cock hit the back of Harry's throat, but he wouldn't until he could slide into Harry's hot, tight ass.

He tugged the green eyed man's hair gently, pulling him off. Silently, the Chosen One turned, presenting his ass for the Dark Lord's view. The butt plug came out with at  _pop_. Voldemort smirked when Harry whimpered, close to begging. With a quick wave of his hand and some wandless magic, he lubed Harry's asshole before lining his cock up. He pressed himself into the young man. Both groaned.

"Fuck," Voldemort groaned out, hands gripping Harry's hips as he bottomed out. Beneath him, Harry moaned. The Dark Lord nearly came again when Harry clenched around him. Slowly, he withdrew his achingly hard cock before thrusting back with the snap of his hips. Their bodies melded together with every movement. His aim became true, hitting Harry's prostate. Harry clenched even tighter as he shuddered.

Voldemort grinned as Nagini informed him that his Concubine had jizzed all over the bedspread. The clenching continued until the Dark Lord shot his seed deep into the younger man.

The moment he let go, Harry collapsed. With a smirk, Voldemort pulled out, moving up to the head board to lean back against it. Harry's behind was red from the spanking he'd received earlier. Before Voldemort took him. Harry had claimed, despite the physical evidence to the contrary, that he wasn't "in the mood, but Voldemort made sure that he knew better than to lie to his master.

Voldemort reached forward, ghosting his fingertips over Harry's ass, enjoing the younger man's shivers and shudders under his touch. The semen dripped out of his asshole. Sometimes, Voldemort would plug him up again, so it all stayed in, but others he enjoyed watching the evidence of their endeavors to show. The door opened, causing Voldemort to cover Harry from prying eyes. 

No one was allowed to see Harry naked. He was  _Voldemort's_  Concubine. 

"What do you want?"

"Uh.. my lord," the man said, bowing to the floor. "I bring news of the rebellion."

Voldemort paused before standing, pulling his robe on. He walked over to the sniveling minion.

"Tell me."

"Someone named Ronald Weasley has been seen interacting with Dumbledore."

Harry gasped.

"Dumbledore's still alive?" Voldemort questioned.

"Yes, milord."

"Leave me," he growled. The Dark Lord watched the man leave before turning on Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived stared at him. "Do you know a Ronald Weasley?"

Harry shook his head, obviously lying. Voldemort's hand was a blur as it impacted Harry's cheek with an audible  _smack_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the porn?


	12. Custom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which customization occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hermione stared at the different tattoo designs in the artist's book. There were realistic snakes that she thought might try to bite her, cartoony ones that scared her with how cute they were, some that were somewhere in between. Her fingers brushed one that made her think of the possessiveness in Master Snape's eyes during sex: Boa Constrictor. 

Her heart beat faster as her eyes moved to his form, where he discussed with the shop owner. Their belly button ring collection sat on the counter in front of him. Hermione's eyes drifted down to his groin, suppressing the urge to moan. He'd promised to choose her customizations, but he wanted her to take first pick of tattoos.

_It has to be a snake._

Shit, she wanted his trouser snake tattooed inside her pussy. 

_Get a hold of yourself, Hermione._

Master Snape was looking at her. She couldn't suppress the moan that time.

"Keep your Concubine under control, Mr. Snape," the owner snapped. Hermione shrunk back into the leather seat. Master Snape snapped his head to face him.

"Doug," he started, voice in a low growl that made most people shiver in fear. She had to bite her cheek. Her throat bubbled from the moan being held there against its will. She rubbed her thighs together to try and get some friction. "Do I need to remind you that you advertise yourself as a Concubine customizer?" Hermione's eyes went to her lap. "And that by being unable to handle a Concubine's natural reaction makes it legal to turn you in? To the Dark Lord?"

Doug swallowed audibly. Hermion glanced at them. The man was shaking. She stood, artist's book in hand, and walked over to her master. Pointing to the tattoo she wanted, she looked at Master Snape. He smiled. Her chest warmed.

_A Concubine may be customized to the master's specifications._

"Good choice," he said, running his hand over the cloth covering her back, downwards. "I think it would look good..." his hand settled on her lower back, just above her ass "here."

She shivered and moaned quietly.

"Yes, Master."

"Coloring, sir?"

"Red and gold."

"Yes, sir," Doug said. Hermione's attention moved to the belly button rings as Master Snape set up her appointment for the tattoo. One particular one caught her attention. It was silver, a snake made into a heart with the tail going down where the bottom of her belly button would be. Her fingers ran over the ridges and humps. 

Master Snape's fingertips joined hers and she enjoyed the sight of his pail skin over her smaller, tan one.

"This one," he declared silently. He was so close, the moment was private.

 

\--------------

Their choice in jewelry was perfect, Severus mused after it had finished healing. It gleamed from Hermione's stomach, a nice contrast. Everytime he saw it, his pants tightened much like the boa constrictor she now had tattooed on her back. He may have become obsessed with kissing and licking her belly button and lower back.

His head laid on her stomach, hair spread over her body as he nuzzled the place right by her belly button. He could stare at the tattoo while fucking her from behind. He glanced up at his Concubine's face.

She was asleep, exhausted from a long day of brewing and fucking. Her hands and feet were free from the bonds he used on her now. She'd fallen asleep before he'd even finished untying the first one. Even still, he cuddled her.

She groaned in her sleep, shifting her hips. He kissed one of them before pulling himself to lay on the bed properly. Her face was framed by those unruly curls that were perfect for him to hold while she blew him. A small smile was on those kissed red lips.

Severus sighed. He heart was thudding in his chest, clenching almost painfully at the sight. He wanted to kiss her, so he did, enjoying the watermelon taste of her lips. She moaned into the kiss, though she was still asleep, when he pulled away.

_She's mine_.

A knock on the door precluded the entrance of Lupin and Black, grim faced.

"What happened?" he barked quietly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide how this is going to end (which is soon).
> 
> Which one?
> 
> A) Harry kills Voldemort in a feat similar to that of Princess Leia from Star Wars  
> B) Harry kills himself.
> 
> Vote in the comments, please!


	13. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which shit hits the fan... sort of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide how this is going to end (which is soon).
> 
> Which one?
> 
> A) Harry kills Voldemort in a feat similar to that of Princess Leia from Star Wars  
> B) Harry kills himself.
> 
> Vote in the comments, please!

Lupin didn't respond to Severus' question at first. He was green around the gills.

"What happened?" Severus reiterated.

"The Dark Lord.... is upstairs," the werewolf responded at last. Severus sighed, kissing Hermione's forehead before heading out of bed. Black averted his eyes. Severus didn't care as he pulled on a pair of pants.

"Get out of my room," Severus ordered his Servants. They obeyed. After one last look at Hermione, he headed up to his store.

 

\-------------

Voldemort yanked the chain Harry was on so the young man kneeling at his side didn't think about moving away. He needn't have bothered, Voldemort knew. Harry knew what would happen if he tried to run. And now he had no cushion to protect the Concubine from pain.

The Dark Lord growled. He'd sent those Servants fifteen minutes ago. They should have been back with Severus by now.

As if he sensed his master's anger, Harry leaned against his legs like a dog. Voldemort allowed himself to pet his Concubine's messy hair. As always, the soft strands of the Boy-Who-Lived's hair calmed him.

Severus finally arrived, dressed in slacks. He was shirtless and shoeless. The Potions Master looked like he'd just crawled out of bed. 

"I am sorry, Milord," Severus said, bowing deeply. "I had been previously occupied."

Voldemort almost grinned lewdly. Severus Snape had been busy all right.

 

\--------------

Hermione groaned, refusing to open her eyes. She could feel that she's wrapped around the pillow that smelled like Master Snape. Groaning she allowed them to open at last.

The bright room made her wince as she stood, wrapping herself up in a sheet. She stumbled to her room to get dressed.

Dressed in the equivalent of jeans and a t-shirt for Concubines, Hermione made up breakfast. The door leading to the door opened, causing Hermione to turn to the kitchen archway as she served Master Snape's special scrambled eggs on the plate in his place. Heavy footsteps came down the stairs. Assuming that is was Sirius, she returned to the stove, fixing eggs for the rest of the house. When she served the next round, enough to feed three others, she paused over her plate--the last one. Lord Voldemort stood in the kitchen.

Hermione bowed to him, low, empty pan touching the ground. She did not look up at him. For a moment she wondered if he would watch or join in on her Master's games with her.

_A Concubine's master may share her._

Hermione didn't want that. 

Something probed at her barriers, which had become sturdier thanks to Master Snape's teachings, but he got through. The Dark Lord searched her mind, causing a sharp and cold pain to hit her hard. She gasped, bile swelling up her throat. Memories of Hogwarts flashed through her mind, and those of her crush on Severus. He even looked at those emotions that she had kept tightly locked, the ones where she's scared because her hands are bound, but she loves it too much to let go. She was crushed under the fears that she was a freak, because she liked the whippings she received. It all messed with her brain again before he finally got to the pure pleasure of Master Snape thrusting into her over and over again. And then suddenly, he was out of her head.

"Very good."

A few minutes later, he was gone and Harry was beside her, helping her up, gold chain stretching out of the room. 

"I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"Its okay," she said quietly. Hermione still felt like she might throw up. 

"I have to talk to you, Hermione."

"About what?" she asked, sitting in her usual place. Harry almost sat in Master Snape's seat, but moved when she glared at him. He sat in Sirius' usual place. 

"Ron... The Dark Lord had Ron arrested."

"What?!" Hermione's eyes shot to his bright, green ones. He told her. Everything. That Ron had been trying to fight against Lord Voldemort. He'd been caught and he's in prison. 

"What about Lavender?"

Harry paused before continuing, "She'll be fine. The Dark Lord has a thing for keeping pregnant ladies safe. She's been given an allowance."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply when a green envelope landed in front of her. "Emergency" was written on it in a neat script. She opened it gingerly.

_Concubines do not get much mail. Your friends and families will stop caring._

Miss Granger                                                                                  

Your friend Lavender Weasley went into labor. You are requested.

St. Mungo's Maternity Ward.

                                                                              Head Nurse

Hermione jumped up, and found Master Snape. She needed to be there for her friend as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its so close to the end, guys! I can't believe it. And I know its shorter than novel length, but that's okay. I might expand it some day. 
> 
> :D


	14. Lovey-Dovey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is after care, snuggles, and a prison sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put in a cute scene. Don't blame me.

Hermione sat in the parlour, biting her nails. Master Snape paced the floor in front of her. She stared at him as a piece of her nail slid down her throat. Her master's long, deft fingers were tapping an irregular rhythm on his thigh with every step.

Those fingers had left bruises on her thighs.

God, she wished the Dark Lord hadn't dropped by. Don't get her wrong, she loved being held down and tied up while her master's cock rammed into her at full speed. It made her scream and curl her toes happily. 

There just were these  _feelings_. 

Her parents taught her to be a  _good_  girl. Good girls didn't like being tied up, or whipped. A good girl didn't want to beg her master to take out his cock and let her suck it. They also didn't orgasm  _just_  from being manhandled onto the bed.

And on top of all that Lavender, her only friend, had gone into labor early. Hermione wanted to pace, but Master Snape made her sit down. And he took over the pacing. 

"Master Snape?" she knew her voice cracked with the uncertainty welling up in her body. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Hermione," he said. A thrill ran through her body when every syllable fell off his lips. She shivered. "There's a problem. Hermione," he stopped. Standing, Hermione walked over to him, wrapping her arms around Master Snape from behind and stopping his walk. "Ron has made it obvious to the Dark Lord that the Order of the Pheonix still exists."

"Order of the--" Hermione was interrupted by Shari's sudden appearance. Master Snape broke away from her.

"Mrs. Weasley is fine," she said. "She had a girl."

Shari disappeared with a  _crack!_

"Thank goodness," Hermione breathed. Suddenly, Master Snape's arms were wrapped around her and his lips were on her neck. She groaned and spun around, burying her face in his chest. Her arms wrapped around his thin waist. The pressure from her emotions was still so heavy and she just slid down his body, or she tried to. He followed until they were both kneeling on the floor. Master Snape turned her around, so she sat with her butt on the floor. Hermione leaned against him. 

"What's the matter, Hermione?" his voice washed over her soothingly. With a sob she didn't know she was holding, she told him everything, turning so her nose fit perfectly under his chin.

"Its okay, baby," he whispered. His hands moved over her body in soothing circle. "There's nothing wrong with you, Hermione," he made her look at him "What you're feeling is perfectly normal. We haven't had a chance to properly do this."

"Do what?"

"After care," he murmurred. "I've done it when I've gotten the chance, but Shari or the Dark Lord messes with what chances I get."

"Am I... a freak?" Hermione asked quietly. 

"No, sweetheart," he whispered, kissing her gently on her lips. She wrapped her arms around him. When he withdrew his lips, he picked her up gently and carried her to his room.

She wished it was their room. 

He set her down gently, kissing her forehead. Slowly, he pulled her shirt up and over her head with some minor help on her part. She lifted her hips as he tugged off her jeans. Once she was clad in her panties, green with the Slytherin crest printed everywhere, he pulled his shirt off. His pants joined his shirt. Clad in only a pair of red and gold boxers, he climbed into bed with her.

"You look good," Hermione whispered. Her skin goosebumped with desire when his skin touched hers. And when he kissed her lips, her skin fizzled and popped like pop rocks. His lips led down her body to her belly button, licking it gently. Fire started in her panties. A fire of liquid. 

Master Snape's nimble fingers pulled her panties off, down her legs. The panties joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. He barely touched her before she was arching off the bed, eyes rolling to the back of her head. His fingers slid inside as he made sure she was ready for him, she knew. 

He slid up her body, making her shudder. His lips crashed against hers, tongue sliding between her parted lips. Their tongues had a faux battle for dominance, that Master Snape won as he slid his hard cock inside her, legs spread gently. 

He thrusted with long, measured thrusts that made her bite her bottom lip when he pulled away. His brow was creased in concentration as he moved.

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered. He opened his eyes and stared down at her.

"Do you need it faster? Harder?"

She stared at him, confused.

_Concubines do not get to be pleasured._

She swallowed. "You're not enjoying this."

"I was thinking you'd want something... gentle."

"I'm your Concubine," she whispered. "It doesn't matter."

He stared down at her for a moment before grabbing her wrists roughly and pinning them on either side of her head, fucking into her with vigor. She moaned, thrusting her hips to meet him. 

He made her cum. Again and again. 

And then with one final thrust, and a roar, he made one last thrust, shooting his hot seed deep inside her.

When he released her, she knew there were bruises on her wrists forming, but she didn't care. He pulled out, arranging them so that they were laying down, spooning. 

"Master Snape?" she questioned.

"Its okay, babe," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair. He kissed her cheek and neck, pulling her closer. 

"I couldn't..."

"I know, baby," he whispered, pulling her closer. Her heart decided to swell when he held her. As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered briefly if all that was right was going to go to shit.

 

\------------

Ron's hands were bound behind him by the enchanted handcuffs that the guards had put on him. They pulled him along roughly. His arm banged against the bars to his right. He hissed.

_Fuck that Voldemort, snaked-eyed bastard._

The men shoved him into a small room where he couldn't see the judge, jury, or executioner. His guards threw him in and left. The door locked.

"I'm innocent," he claimed. And then his mind went fuzzy. It didn't take long before all he could see were swirls of colors and shapes. Like a Van Gogh painting.

_How the hell do I know about Van Gogh?_

When he came to, the gavel banged.

"Send him to Askaban."

"What? No!" he shouted, but the guards just grabbed him and dragged him out, leaving bruises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which one?
> 
> A) Harry kills Voldemort in a feat similar to that of Princess Leia from Star Wars  
> B) Harry kills himself.
> 
> Vote in the comments, please!

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably stop reading porn...


End file.
